


Прайм-тайм

by Luchenza, WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Высокий рейтинг [10]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Lost, Person of Interest (TV), The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parallel Universes, crossovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарольд Финч периодически попадает в неведомые недружелюбные миры, и никто этого не замечает, потому что он возвращается после своих коротких путешествий в ту же самую секунду. Но в какой-то момент всё меняется.</p><p>(События кроссоверных канонов местами изменены. Знание канонов необязательно.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Это случилось с ним второй раз за месяц, раньше было реже. Плохая тенденция.  
Финч вздохнул и привычно огляделся, пытаясь выцепить из окружающей его действительности важные детали. Джунгли — вероятно, субтропики. Впереди виднелась белая полоска пляжа с мелькавшими между листьев фигурами, раздавались голоса, которым вторил шум океана. По привычке прихрамывая (попадая в _эти миры_ , он никогда не ощущал последствий своих реальных травм), Финч быстрым шагом начал удаляться от берега. Крупные мясистые листья били его по лицу, когда он не успевал раздвигать ветки, рубашка неприятно липла к мгновенно вспотевшей спине, но Финч не стал снимать пиджак — скоро он вернётся, а на заброшенной станции метро холодно.   
Казалось, что шёпот преследовал его повсюду, и это было довольно неприятное чувство. Будто кто-то дышал в затылок, то ли подгоняя, то ли намеренно сбивая с пути и заставляя бессмысленно кружить по тропам. Здесь компьютерные познания Финча становились бесполезными, и он думал, что демиург, верно, очень любит пошутить.   
Людские голоса остались позади, и Финч немного расслабился, подслеповато всматриваясь в переплетение ветвей. Дверь, где-то должна быть дверь…  
— И далеко ли ты собрался?  
Ещё не успев ответить, Финч услышал звук взведённого курка.  
— Покажи руки! Я не шучу, я выстрелю.  
Финч повернулся, подняв вверх ладони. Пистолет держала молодая женщина в джинсах и некогда светлой футболке. Движения женщины были уверенными, но Финч знал, что если человек с пистолетом предупреждает, что не шутит, скорее всего, он не выстрелит. По крайней мере, есть возможность с ним договориться.  
— Я не желаю вам зла, — громко сказал Финч, для убедительности поднимая руки ещё выше, — только скажите, как…  
— Где твои люди, Бен? Это ведь они помогли тебе сбежать?  
«Вот как меня зовут».  
— Отвечай.  
— Нет. И я здесь один.  
Финч позволил осмотреть себя на предмет оружия. Кейт, понял он внезапно, её зовут Кейт.   
— Пойдёшь со мной, — наконец произнесла она, подталкивая его пистолетом в спину.   
Обратный путь к пляжу показался Финчу дольше, и он без особой радости подумал, что застрял здесь надолго, возможно, даже на сутки. Субтропики — не самый плохой вариант, бывало хуже, но загорать под дулом пистолета не входило в его планы. К несчастью, его контакты с людьми что в реальности, что в этих мирах редко оканчивались удачно. В какой-то момент Финчу пришлось с горечью признать, что зачастую своё здешнее имя он узнавал уже после того, как кто-то пытался его убить. Возвращения же в свою реальность приносили только головную боль и чувство досады, потому что где бы он ни оказался, никто никогда не замечал, что с ним было что-то не так.  
С этим, как и со многим другим, приходилось мириться, и Финч смирился, молча шагая по влажной траве, пачкая в земле свои кожаные ботинки и не пытаясь сопротивляться и давать путаные объяснения человеку, в них не нуждавшемуся. Попадая в игру, приходится принимать её правила.  
Бен, говорите? Пусть так.  
Он недовольно поджал губы, и шаг его стал шире. Единственное преимущество непредсказуемых попаданий неизвестно куда — волшебное излечение. Да что уж мелочиться, здесь всё происходящее воистину волшебно, но по большей части кажется, что заправляет тут злой маг с тягой к экспериментам в области социальной психологии.  
Последняя мысль пришла Финчу в голову, когда они достигли пляжа и несколько человек обернулись посмотреть на него. Их взгляды были исключительно недобрыми. Финч быстро, как с ним всегда бывало в этих мирах, увидел на подкорке своего сознания их имена, но вот предшествующие события?.. Ими злой маг таинственных миров предпочитал не делиться.  
— Кейт! — вдруг крикнул кто-то из-за деревьев. — Убери пистолет, я отпустил Бена.  
— С какой стати? — громко спросила она.   
Очевидно, в этом лагере люди не слишком-то друг с другом ладили.  
— Он любезно предоставил мне полезную информацию, так что я решил… — голос становился громче, и наконец к ним подошёл совершенно лысый человек. Он остановился перед Финчем и хмыкнул. — …Решил подарить ему свободу. Мы же не совсем дикари.  
Кейт вышла из-за спины Финча и спрятала пистолет за ремень.  
— Хорошо, — сказала она, бросив на Гарольда быстрый взгляд, и Финч понял, что на самом деле скоро всё будет очень плохо.   
Предметы вокруг расплылись, стали мутными, словно он смотрел на них сквозь запотевшие очки, но Финч знал, что это не выброс в реальность, это — погружение глубже.   
Он осознал, что теперь находится в помещении, стоит, опираясь на столик, и его круглые очки упали на салфетку, а он смотрел на них, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение и сжимая в руке невесть как возникшую рацию. Когда он поднял взгляд и посмотрел за окно, перед глазами Финча предстала шокирующая картина.  
— Папа! — кричала девушка. — Папа!  
К её виску был приставлен пистолет. Внутри Финча всё подрагивало от ужаса, но из его рта вырвались совсем не те слова, которые он хотел произнести.  
— Она ничего для меня не значит, — уверенно сказал он в рацию. — Она — моя приёмная дочь, а не родная.   
Финч не знал, почему он это говорил и почему последовавший выстрел ошеломил его. Внутри Гарольда шла жестокая борьба с собой и не-собой, но она закончилась, как только он увидел у ноги лысого мужчины — Джона Локка — белого кролика. Шум, до того заглушавший все остальные звуки, мгновенно стих. Кролик, с какой стороны ни посмотри, был крайне необычен. Цифра «8», написанная на его спине, угадывалась с некоторым трудом, скрытая под жилеткой. Карманные часы волочились за ним сзади, и кролик, задевая их, тряс лапкой. Это зрелище, в особенности почему-то вздрагивающая задняя лапка кролика, слегка отрезвило Финча.  
Локк спрашивал что-то, требовал немедленных действий, но Финч, наконец-то увидевший возможность выхода, молча последовал за белым кроликом, шагая всё быстрее. Кролик пропал под шкафом, словно провалился в нору, и Финч, помедлив, отодвинул шкаф, обнаружив за ним синюю дверь старой полицейской будки, словно сошедшей с фотографии Лондона 60-х.  
Финч открыл дверь, шагнул внутрь и очнулся в своём неудобном кресле напротив компьютера. Нестерпимо ломило спину и шею, болели ноги, словно он в самом деле долго ходил по джунглям, и Финч тихо застонал, обхватывая шею пальцами, откидываясь на низкую спинку своего компьютерного кресла. Стук сердца всё тише отдавался в ушах, и у Финча успела промелькнуть в голове печальная мысль, что снова никто ничего не заметил, но тут хорошо знакомый голос неожиданно произнёс:  
— Гарольд, ты какой-то странный в последнее время.  
Риз навис над ним с обеспокоенным лицом, и Финч испытал чувство, похожее на детскую радость от рождественского подарка.


	2. Chapter 2

Дождь лил весь день, подмачивая холодную репутацию января. Вылизанные им дочиста гигантские зеркала небоскрёбов отражали пасмурное серое небо. Бродвейские пробки в этот недружелюбный день были невыносимее обычного, и когда Риз, чертыхаясь, вернулся с задания под вечер, на их заброшенной станции метро была только Шоу. Медведь радостно прыгал вокруг неё, пытаясь достать косточку, которую Шоу намеренно подняла высоко над головой.   
— Давай, я же знаю, что ты можешь, — она поманила пса костью.  
Медведь положил лапы ей на грудь и лизнул в губы. Шоу хмыкнула и положила кость в миску.  
— Ладно, подлиза, заслужил, — и добавила не оборачиваясь: — Риз, выходи. Следишь за своими же? Мне казалось, тебе работы хватает.  
— Только что закончил. Где Финч? Я думал, он здесь.  
Шоу безразлично пожала плечами.  
— Они где-то с Рут.   
Риз прошёл в вагон и сел на место Финча, так и не сняв пальто. На столе стояла кружка с недопитым кофе, а поверх бумажки с последним номером лежал одинокий надкусанный пончик.   
— Мне казалось, что сейчас Машине сложно работать в обход Самаритянина, но номера снова стали выпадать один за другим. Видимо, Машина нашла чёрный ход, — задумчиво произнёс он.  
— Ты меня ни с кем не перепутал? Об этом тебе лучше поговорить с Финчем или Рут.  
— О чём поговорить, милая? Я вся внимание.  
Рут направлялась прямо к ним, на ходу снимая перчатки. За ней ковылял Финч, выглядя более обеспокоенным, чем обычно.   
— Наконец мы все в сборе, — сказал он, оглядывая присутствующих и задержавшись взглядом на подошедшем к нему Ризе. — Я решил, что настала пора рассказать нечто… довольно неправдоподобное, но, возможно, крайне важное. Это касается моих путешествий в некие параллельные миры. Не нужно скептических взглядов, я бы не стал с вами шутить подобным образом в такое тяжелое время.   
Дальше Финч говорил так же сухо и безэмоционально, и Риз, который выслушивал его историю во второй раз, снова мимоходом отметил способность Финча в нужный момент отрешиться от собственных переживаний. Можно было лишь представлять, какую бурю чувств он испытывал на самом деле, когда рассказывал, где и когда его хватали, били и угрожали убийством. Подобное внушает ужас даже во сне, а было ли всё это сном — большой вопрос.  
— Таким образом, я хочу, мисс Гроувз, чтобы вы связались с Машиной. Нам нужны любые предположения, любые гипотезы.  
— А сам что думаешь об этом? — спросила его Шоу.  
Финч покачал головой.  
— Ничего конкретного. С уверенностью могу сказать только, что мне никто не подсыпал галлюциногенных препаратов. Боюсь, происходящее со мной может быть частью планов Самаритянина, но так это или нет…   
Тут он запнулся, и Риз ощутил, что краски вокруг начали тускнеть, а его самого словно резко столкнули в пропасть. Чувство падения прошло почти сразу, и как только Риз смог снова видеть и чувствовать, он немедля выхватил пистолет. Однако перед ним стоял лишь Финч, глядящий на него с крайней степенью изумления.  
— Что это, Финч? — хрипло произнёс Риз, оглядываясь и видя перед собой лишь мусорный бак и грязные задворки.   
Вокруг высились дома, исписанные граффити. На первый взгляд место выглядело как окраины Южного Бронкса.  
— Добро пожаловать, мистер Риз, — пробормотал Финч, взяв себя в руки и устало поправив очки. — Вы попали в мои кошмары.  
Нахмурившись, Джон выглянул за угол. Дорога петляла среди одинаковых коричневато-серых пятиэтажек. Солнце, едва заметное в просветах между ними, висело чуть выше горизонта. Спёртый воздух заброшенной подземки сменила холодная свежесть утра неизвестно где.  
Ризу было сложно представить, как именно выглядели миры Финча, но он не ожидал, что они будут так пугающе похожи на реальность. Словно пытаясь убедить себя в истинности происходящего, он изучающе оглядел свои руки и прочёл ближайшую вывеску, гласившую, что магазин спортивных товаров закрывается в восемь вечера. Лёгкая головная боль тоже казалась вполне настоящей. Нет, это не может быть сон, а значит, необходимо оставаться предельно осторожными, как и в известной им реальности. Сколько этих реальностей всего, чёрт побери?  
Все инстинкты Риза кричали об опасности, но казалось, ничего им не угрожало. Лишь по какому-то наитию он поднял взгляд.  
— Финч, в сторону! — Риз бросился к нему, отталкивая от баков, и спустя мгновение на это место упал унитаз. Помогая Финчу подняться, Джон прислушивался, но было по-прежнему тихо, словно ничего не произошло. Это настораживало.  
— Нам надо уходить отсюда, — бросил он.   
Финч, словно не слыша его, ошарашено смотрел вверх.  
— Финч!  
Пусть размышлениями о сути происходящего занимается кто-то другой. Цель Джона сейчас — спасти человека рядом с собой, который — вот ирония! — некогда говорил Ризу, что ему необходима новая цель в жизни. Что ж, спасибо, Финч.   
Риз схватил его за предплечье, заставляя следовать перед собой, но тот сопротивлялся:  
— Дверь! Нам нужно…   
Раздался звук выстрела, и в стене дома, совсем рядом с рукой Финча, появилась выбоина. Мгновенно оттеснив Финча за угол, Риз встал рядом с ним. Выглянув, он прицелился и выстрелил.  
— Финч, что тут вообще происходит? — крикнул он. — Впервые вижу человека с перебинтованной задницей, — Риз снова выстрелил, и его пуля нашла последнюю цель. Схватившись за колено, человек со стоном упал. — Говорят на ломаном английском про каких-то ирландцев.  
— К чертям собачьим, мистер Риз!   
У Джона брови поползли вверх.  
— Простите. Сраные пидоры! Ради бога, Джон, не смотрите на меня так, уверяю вас, я бы в жизни подобное не сказал.  
— Охотно верю, Финч, — Риз улыбнулся, — но не проси меня забыть это. Не пройдёт.  
Финч издал горький смешок и в жесте задумчивости поднёс ладонь ко рту, пряча ответную улыбку. Риз перезарядил пистолет. Осталась последняя обойма.  
— Кстати, что это с тобой, внезапный синдром Туретта, а, Финч?  
Тот потёр лоб.  
— Так как я каким-то образом связан со всеми этими местами и знаю имена людей, которых вижу, полагаю, я веду себя как они. Те мерзавцы, в которых вы стреляли, — русская мафия.   
— Значит, русская мафия в ирландском квартале… — задумчиво произнёс Риз, скользя взглядом по большим буквам, складывающимся в слово «Паб». — День святого Патрика, — поясняя, он указал Финчу на обилие гирлянд с трилистниками вокруг. — Слишком много праздничной ирландской атрибутики для простого района. Так о какой двери ты говорил?  
— Двери в нашу реальность. Что угодно, но чаще что-то нетривиальное, — Финч смахнул с рукава кирпичную пыль и принялся рассматривать переулок. — Нужно искать предметы, бросающиеся в глаза. Или какую-нибудь потустороннюю поебень.  
Смотреть, как меняется выражение лица Финча на этой фразе, было чрезвычайно забавно. Риз тактично отвернулся, чтобы не дать Финчу увидеть насмешку в своих глазах. Они шли вперёд, солнце поднималось всё выше, люди наводняли улицы, спеша по своим делам. Финч тем временем, видимо, решил спасти остатки своего достоинства молчанием, и Риз не препятствовал ему. Так они шли рядом, плечом к плечу, изредка задевая ладони друг друга, пока Финч не остановился как вкопанный.  
— Не успели, — обречённо сказал он.  
***  
Спецагент ФБР Пол Смекер перед звонком в дверь поправил сползающий чулок. Может он, конечно, и пидор, но всё-таки не баба, однако чего не сделаешь ради работы и этих ирландских засранцев. Главное — войти в дом, там можно уже сориентироваться по ситуации.  
— Меня прислал Джои Биво, — сказал он открывшему дверь коротышке, так обворожительно куря, что спустя минуту дверь закрылась уже за его спиной.   
Ещё через две минуты спецагент Пол Смекер, благословляя глушитель, пустил ему пулю в лоб и быстро сбросил туфли на каблуках. Медленно выходя из кухни с пистолетом наготове, он прошёл в гостиную. Окна были зашторены, и лишь настольная лампа освещала небольшое пространство вокруг.   
— Вот дерьмо, — сказали из тёмного угла.   
Пистолет тут же был направлен в этот угол.  
— Медленно выходи с поднятыми руками.  
Шестёрка мафиози, известного в узких кругах как «папа Джо», вышел на освещённое пространство. В одной из поднятых ладоней он тоже держал пистолет. Пол Смекер жестом потребовал опустить пистолет на пол.  
— Я сделаю это, — шёпотом сказал итальянец с какими-то не слишком итальянскими чертами лица, — но сначала кое-что проясним. Ты за теми двумя в подвале, верно? Так вот, чувак, я тоже хочу спасти их. Это мои друзья.  
Пол Смекер приподнял густо подведённую бровь.  
— Да, конечно, почему бы и нет, — иронично произнёс он. — С чего ты вдруг решил, что я тебе поверю, мудила?   
В ответ итальянец красноречиво показал полицейский значок.  
— Читать умеешь? Детектив Лайонел Фаско, работаю под прикрытием. В свободное от слежки время спасаю неосторожных придурков. Это и напишут когда-нибудь на моей надгробной плите.  
Смекер в жесте досады так прижал ладонь к лицу, что смазал подводку.  
— Ебланы из участка снова меня не предупредили. Ладно, приятель, — он поманил Фаско пистолетом, — это меняет дело.  
***  
Лайонел Фаско плохо осознавал, что происходило вокруг, но его обычно спасали инстинкты. Когда он увидел Риза и Финча в подвале, он уже понимал, что ему нужно делать.  
А вот Риз и Финч не понимали ничего. Лишь сидящий между ними взбунтовавшийся курьер по кличке Рокко знал свою роль и то, что его сейчас убьют за предательство папы Джо. Все вокруг играли пьесу по неизвестному сюжету, лишь их троих — Финча, Риза и Фаско — мироздание обделило сценарием.  
Риз молча вырывался, не отрывая гневного взгляда от мерзавца, ударившего Финча кулаком в лицо. Тяжёлая подвальная дверь хлопнула, и в неё вошёл мафиози папа Джо с заряженным пистолетом. Страшнее всего, пожалуй, были его равнодушные глаза.  
Джон попытался проанализировать ситуацию. От наручников он бы сумел избавиться, но на это нужно время, которого уже не было. Финч поймал его взгляд и едва заметно покачал головой. Ризу было почти физически больно смотреть на его окровавленную скулу.  
— Спокойно, ребята, — сказал папа Джо. — Рокко, тебе есть что сказать?  
Риза всё это начало раздражать, но чутьё подсказывало ему, что лучше не встревать.  
— Пошёл ты на хуй, — ответил Рокко с ненавистью в голосе.   
Папа Джо сделал знак, и державший Рокко итальянец крепко взял его ладонь за пальцы. Пистолет был прижат вплотную к руке, тут же раздался выстрел. Брызги крови попали на лицо Финча, и тот вздрогнул, прикрыв глаза; Рокко кричал, потрясая ладонью, словно затянутую в блестящую красную перчатку, а Джон Риз застыл каменным изваянием на своём стуле, сберегая силы.   
Папа Джо выстрелил снова, и в подвале стало одним живым человеком меньше. Мафиози и его шестёрки вышли, захлопнув дверь, и Финч с Ризом остались в молчаливой компании мертвеца, на которого Гарольд смотрел с сожалением.  
— Знаете, — начал он, — иногда я думаю, что всё происходящее — наказание мне за что-то. Каждый раз кто-то умирает и, возможно, я должен быть на их месте.  
— Не выйдет, Гарольд, — пропыхтел Джон, пытаясь вызволить руку. — Кто бы ни хотел твоей смерти, он ещё не сталкивался со мной.  
Финч скептическим взором оценил его бесплодные попытки.  
— Но с вами в любом случае спокойнее. Борьба в одиночку — это самое страшное, что могло бы… — он замолчал, словно высказал больше, чем хотел, но всё же продолжил: — …что могло бы произойти со мной. Невыносимо оставлять позади мёртвых друзей и живых близких, которых пытаешься уберечь.   
Финч снова замолчал, на этот раз надолго, а Риз не смог найти нужных слов, чтобы поддержать его. Что-то до боли знакомое для него самого прозвучало в этой фразе, и Джон не нашёл ничего лучше, как снова продолжить борьбу с наручниками. Когда ему почти удалось высвободить правую руку, в двери стал проворачиваться ключ. К вящему удивлению обоих, в подвал зашёл Фаско, который кивнул кому-то снаружи и, не медля ни секунды, снял с них наручники, пользуясь взятым неизвестно где ключом.  
— ФБР в кои-то веки не ставит палки в колёса, — проворчал он. — Можете сказать спасибо одному спецагенту в чулках, которого вы всё равно не увидите, потому что сейчас исчезнете, будто вас и не было.  
— Намёк понят, — слабо улыбнулся Риз.  
— Давайте, валите отсюда, пока босс не вернулся и мне головомойку не устроил. Очкарик, помощь нужна?  
— Справлюсь, — коротко сказал Финч, снимая наручники. — Детектив, как вы сюда попали?  
Фаско оглянулся, ощутимо нервничая.  
— Понятия не имею, спрашивай свою Машину, почему я вдруг стал шестёркой при мафиози. Наверняка её штучки или этой психованной. Сматывайтесь, быстрее.  
— Тебе ведь не привыкать быть шестёркой, Лайонел, — ухмыльнулся Риз, проходя мимо него.  
— Ты теперь мне всю жизнь поминать это будешь, супермен?  
Риз обернулся.  
— Извини, — искренне сказал он. — Я у тебя в долгу, можешь сколько угодно напоминать мне об этом. И спасибо.  
Фаско довольно хмыкнул.  
— Мы ищем выход из этого мира, — продолжил Риз. — И нам всем лучше держаться вместе, не находишь?   
— Оставьте мне след из хлебных крошек. Уже который раз пытаюсь выйти из дома и чёрта с два. Чует моё сердце, чем скорее вы исчезнете, тем быстрее я перестану ходить кругами между кухней и гостиной. Веришь или нет, надоело часами изучать кухонный гарнитур.  
Он развёл руками — мол, что поделать — и исчез за поворотом коридора. Риз, а за ним и Финч, крадучись вышли через дверь гаража. Пользуясь ночной темнотой и отсутствием нескольких фонарей, они успешно пересекли несколько улиц, с каждым шагом всё больше удаляясь от места их заточения. Риз, которого в данный момент больше волновало состояние Финча, чем гипотетический выход, не смог сохранять молчание.  
— С тобой всё в порядке, Гарольд?   
— Нет, мистер Риз. Но благодарю, что спросили.  
Финч потирал красные от наручников запястья. Несмотря на исчезнувшую хромоту, выглядел он даже более усталым, чем обычно. Достав из нагрудного кармана платок, Финч тщательно вытер кровь с лица. Затем он ощупал ссадину на скуле, осторожно потрогал нос, и в этот момент на лбу Джона появилась и исчезла морщинка.  
— Ничего этого не будет, мистер Риз, когда мы вернёмся обратно, — пробормотал Финч, поймав его взгляд. — В первую очередь мы должны заняться именно проблемой возвращения.  
— Как скажешь, Финч, — вздохнул Джон и, не удержавшись, положил ему на плечо ладонь, мягко сжав. На лице Финча промелькнуло выражение благодарности.  
— Если вы так беспокоитесь за меня, Джон, то угостите по возвращению гратеном.  
— Непременно.  
Вымученные улыбки Риза и Финча друг другу помогли им собраться с силами и шагнуть на дорогу, ведущую из этой многоуровневой клетки наружу. Дорога пролегала мимо шумных баров, рядом с которыми постоянно стояли несколько подвыпивших посетителей, неистово дымя и так же неистово ругаясь с реальными или воображаемыми собеседниками. Вероятно, был конец недели, и каждый расслаблялся как мог. Финч и Риз обходили по дуге неоновые вывески, всё больше уходя к небольшой парковой зоне, втиснутой между двумя плотными рядами старых пятиэтажек.  
Слава неизвестным богам этого мира, им не пришлось идти долго. В относительной тишине ночи раздался голос Финча:  
— Лестница Пенроуза! Скорее всего, это оно.  
— Что, прости?  
Финч кивнул на парковую зону, состоящую из нескольких уровней, соединяемых лестницей, которая была составлена из множества скреплённых друг с другом булыжников. Риз не сразу понял, что не так, но конструкция действительно выглядела странно и экзотично, особенно на городском отшибе. Потом он присмотрелся.  
— Бесконечный подъём и бесконечный спуск?  
— Да, — Финч уже поднимался на первый уровень. — Одна из невозможных фигур. Как я и говорил, всегда бывает что-то нетривиальное.  
Прежде чем последовать за ним, Риз оглянулся на улицу, по которой они шли.  
— Надеюсь, с Фаско будет всё в порядке, — сказал он с сомнением, нахмурившись, но выбора не было, и Риз шагнул на ступень. А потом на следующую и следующую.  
Он пропустил момент возвращения. Когда всё вокруг перестало плыть перед глазами, Риз увидел встревоженное лицо Рут, но смотрела она не на него, а на Финча.  
— Гарри, — сказала Рут, — _она_ передаёт, что сожалеет.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Гарольд ещё был вихрастым подростком, которого звали либо Гарри, либо «эй, ты!», он не особенно задумывался о проблемах, которое может принести его новое хобби — программирование. Громоздкая техника, громоздкие программы, с трудом переваривающие поставленные перед ними задачи — это было слишком несерьёзно. Когда Гарольд перетаскивал свой наполовину разобранный самодельный компьютер из гаража в дом (на третий раз пришлось попросить у отца тачку) и собирал его снова, он даже не предполагал, как быстро информационные технологии завоют мир. И в переносном, и в прямом смысле. Уже через несколько лет болезнь отца вынудила его мыслить наперёд, пытаться быть изобретательнее и отнестись к своему хобби серьёзно — но даже тогда он не предполагал, во что может когда-нибудь всё это вылиться.  
Гарольд много раз мысленно анализировал причины, побудившие его взяться за создание искусственного интеллекта. В нём, наверное, проявилась в тот момент черта, свойственная многим изобретателям — не важно _зачем_ , важно _как_. Почувствовать себя создателем некой совершенно новой технологии, потешить собственное самолюбие — Финч с горечью признавался себе, что он испытывал все эти чувства и плохо прислушивался к голосу разума в собственной голове. И вот пожалуйста. Миру, вероятно, грозит некая совершенно новая опасность, косвенной причиной которой может быть он сам, а что делать — совершенно непонятно.  
Слова Рут падали на совесть сметающей все другие чувства лавиной.  
— Машина не знает, что происходит, — говорила Рут извиняющимся тоном, который в обычной ситуации от неё не услышать, — так что это может быть что угодно. Но она смогла предоставить тебе помощь. Вы встретили Фаско?  
— Да, в очень неожиданной обстановке. Как, во имя всех богов, она отправила меня и Фаско на помощь Финчу? — не выдержал Риз. — Я ведь не двоичный код и не ссылка, которую можно послать по скайпу в преисподнюю.  
Рут посмотрела на него как на ребёнка.  
— О, Джон-Джон, — начала она терпеливо, — маленький курс лекций для юных глупышей. Человечество совсем недавно начало сопрягать материальный мир и информационное пространство — знаешь, все эти забавные теории псевдонаук вроде биоэнергоинформатики. Потом появились ещё более смешные теории, когда ставили знак равенства между информационным пространством и миром идей, вытаскивали из забвения древних греков с их апейронами, будто они ещё кому-то нужны. И наконец какому-то особенно чудаковатому учёному пришла в голову мысль, что весь мир есть информация, и изменяя его формулы, можно добиться изменений в реальности. Как раз тот случай, когда ткнул пальцем в небо и попал. Разумеется, весь серьёзный научный круг принимает последователей этого чудака за идиотов. Так что добро пожаловать в общество идиотов, Джон.   
Шоу почесала в затылке рукояткой ножа.  
— Я тоже могу придумать множество невероятных теорий, например, что есть планета, состоящая из сыра и бекона. Твоя не доказывает вообще ничего.  
— Не моя теория, милая. А одного чудноʹго старичка.  
Сэм воздела руки к сводчатым потолкам станции метро:  
— О, конечно. Ну и почему Финча раз за разом кто-то отправляет в адреналиновые турпоходы?  
— Я бы не была здесь, если бы знала ответы на все вопросы. Но вот спросив тебя о планах на вечер, я бы могла предсказать твой ответ.  
Если бы взглядом можно было убить и поцеловать одновременно, Шоу бы это сделала. Финч мысленно подметил, что в их тесной подпольной группе маргинальных героев отношения запутаны, как кабели в серверной. Он кинул быстрый взгляд из-под очков на Риза, и у него вырвался тихий горький смешок. Бывают мысли, которые стоит держать на привязи.  
— Давайте попробуем сделать выводы, пусть и неутешительные, — сказал он. — В целом мы не продвинулись в наших поисках ответов, но это значит лишь то, что мы, вероятно, двигаемся в неверном направлении. Я успел заметить, что Самаритянин резко снизил темпы своей активной погони за нами, и это мне внушает надежду пополам с опасениями. Либо он разрабатывает новую стратегию против Машины, либо…  
— Подожди, — перебил его Риз, — ты подводишь к тому, что его агенты тоже могут испытывать похожие трудности?  
— Это не самый вероятный из вариантов, — признался Финч. — Но происходящее с нами может задеть и его. К тому же, если вы помните, я и мисс Гроувз отлучались сегодня утром. Мы внедряли в Самаритянина недавно разработанный мной вирус. Я не хочу путать вас техническими подробностями, так что, говоря простыми словами, вирус должен незаметно обнаружить информационные аномалии в работе ИИ и передать мне отчёт. Это единственное, что я смог сделать, защитные системы Самаритянина слишком надежны. Я подозреваю, что вирус был уже обнаружен, и сейчас наши враги пытаются от него избавиться. Это даёт нам небольшую фору.  
— Фору? Скорее, мы просто стали отставать чуть меньше обычного.  
Шоу никогда не отличалась избыточным оптимизмом.  
— И долго нам ждать отчёта от твоего вируса? — спросил Риз.  
— Даже не могу представить. Мы ведь уже выяснили, что имеем дело с чем-то принципиально новым. В таких случаях я не могу прогнозировать результаты.  
Рут со скучающим видом подалась вперёд и присела перед Медведем, гладя его между ушей.  
— Значит, пока нам придётся выпутываться самим. Старая добрая рутина, — напоследок похлопав Медведя по спине, Рут встала и перезарядила пистолет. — Не могу сказать, что скучала по ней, но если у меня будет компания…  
Сэм закатила глаза.  
— Окей, я с тобой. Отдыхайте, мальчики, номера пока будут на нас.  
— Я безмерно вам благодарен, мисс Шоу, мисс Гроувз. Надеюсь скоро предоставить чуть больше сведений…  
— …Чем грёбаное ничего. Не принимай на свой счёт, Финч, — Шоу накинула безликое чёрное пальто и взяла из лежанки Медведя немного пожёванную шапку. Придирчиво осмотрела её, отряхнула и натянула на голову. Рут приобняла Самин за талию и на прощание махнула рукой, не оборачиваясь. Риз и Финч остались на заброшенной станции метро в полном одиночестве, если не считать Медведя.   
А потом потянулись бессмысленные, сковывающие своей сонливой неподвижностью дни тотального затишья. Которое, как известно, бывает перед бурей.  
***  
— Финч, пригнись! — крикнул Риз, выворачивая руль, и выехал на боковое шоссе, едва не врезавшись в фонарь.   
Они почти миновали пригород; за их машиной неотрывно следовало два автомобиля, и Джон не сомневался, что агенты Самаритянина вооружены не в пример лучше, чем он. Чёрт, где же Рут с Шоу?..  
— Связь не появилась? — спросил он вскоре, выжимая на полную педаль газа.  
Вспышки фонарного света на лице Финча делали его то чёрным, то неестественно бледным.  
— Нет, — ответил он голосом, в котором явно слышалась плохо замаскированная паника. Пытаясь открыть на коленях свой ноутбук, Финч не мог совладать с руками: их машину швыряло туда-сюда — начали стрелять. Риз решительно свернул с дороги на поле, и автомобиль затрясло на кочках. Впереди простиралась бесконечная грязно-белая пелена.   
— Плохо дело, — сквозь зубы выдавил Джон. Гарольд торопливо пытался взломать блокировку связи, то и дело сверялся с телефоном, и пальцы от тряски и нервов попадали не на те клавиши.  
Если единственный ответ на один из множества вопросов последних дней грозил им смертью, то какими же будут остальные?..  
— Хоть бы раз мирно побеседовали, а, — вдруг выдал Риз. Его глаза хмуро глядели вперёд, и изредка взгляд перемещался на зеркало заднего вида, где всё ещё маячили их преследователи.   
Пуля скользнула по обшивке со стороны Финча, и тот поневоле оторвался от своего занятия, оглянувшись. Затем он счёл своим долгом ответить Ризу — хоть какой-нибудь диалог лучше пугающей тишины.  
— Самаритянин теперь считает, что происходящие события запланированы нами. Изменение реальности вызывает ошибки чтения данных. Я бы тоже рассердился.  
— Ремня на него не хватает…  
На душе у Гарольда после реплики Риза неожиданно стало легче. Если уж ему суждено так глупо погибнуть посреди заснеженного поля, то это случится хотя бы в его компании. На самом-то деле Финч не боялся смерти — по крайней мере, своей собственной. Что может быть хуже жизни в сплошном страхе и сомнениях?  
— Гарольд, — окликнул его Риз напряжённым голосом. — По-моему _это_ опять происходит.  
На сей раз достаточно было моргнуть.  
***  
— Так, — сказал Риз. — Решаем проблемы по мере поступления.  
Финч дёрнулся и хаотично взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать уже несуществующий ноутбук. Ошарашенно огляделся — в затхлой темноте вокруг угадывались очертания каких-то коробок, пахло пылью и голубиным помётом, наверху угадывались косые очертания крыши. Маленькое слуховое окошко пропускало едва заметный слабый свет. Риз открыл его, с рамы посыпалась труха, а на чердак ворвались звуки идущего снаружи дождя. Джон проверил: пистолет оказался при нём, как и в прошлый раз. Удивительно вовремя случился этот выброс в другой мир; сердце всё ещё бешено стучало, и Риз усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться, широкими шагами обходя чердак. Молчаливый Финч беспомощно наблюдал за его действиями.  
— Я предпочту пока не думать о том, что будет, когда мы вернёмся обратно, — наконец сказал он.  
— Ты им нужен, Гарольд. Тебя не станут убивать.  
— Но вас, мистер Риз…  
Теперь настала очередь Джона молчать. В попытке избежать неуютного разговора он отошёл вглубь чердака, к ящикам, и тут что-то привлекло его внимание. Все казались одинаковыми: деревянные, пыльные и поставленные в одну линию вдоль стены. Лишь два выбивались из ряда, и на них было небрежно наброшено какое-то покрывало. Риз на пробу пощупал его, затем снял, и обнаружил под ним какую-то картину. Когда он вернулся с ней на освещённое пространство и положил на другой ящик изображением вверх, глаза Финча расширились.  
— Не удивлюсь, — начал он, — если это подлинник эпохи Возрождения. Удивительно красивый портрет. Честно говоря, стиль мне незнаком, но некоторые черты позволяют…  
— Как по мне, просто мальчик с яблоком. Извини, Финч, я всё ещё помню, как началось предыдущее наше путешествие к чёрту на рога и хочу узнать, где мы и что мы можем сделать, чтобы нас и здесь не пришили.   
Финч, который стоял над картиной словно зачарованный, очнулся:  
— Да-да, разумеется, — сказал он, наблюдая, как Риз открывает окошко полностью и осматривается.   
— Ко входу подъехала машина, — отозвался тот наконец. — Мне кажется, я вижу внизу коридорных… Да, один открыл дверцу, помогает выбраться женщине. Похоже, мы на чердаке отеля. Интересно, смогу ли я увидеть отсюда выход в реальность…  
Финч тем временем снова осмотрел картину, зачем-то понюхал её и провёл пальцем по полотну. Далее Риз не особенно следил за его действиями, поглощённый собственным занятием, а потому очнулся, только услышав голос Финча.  
— Я думаю, мистер Риз, — начал тот, — что из-за картины мы и попадём в неприятности.  
Джон удивлённо на него покосился:  
— Мы просто оставим её здесь, в чём проблема?   
— Я не могу!  
— Финч, я, конечно, не знаток живописи, но тебе не кажется, что наши жизни важнее картины?  
Гарольд досадливо цокнул языком.  
— С этим утверждением можно поспорить, но всё-таки я выражался буквально. Посмотрите.  
Финч встал, положил картину на ящик и ушёл в чердачную тень; его практически не было видно. Картина растаяла, словно её и не существовало, а Финч вышел на свет уже с холстом под мышкой. Джон не знал, смеяться ему или злиться, но остановился в итоге на первом.  
— Можешь прямо сейчас начинать карьеру фокусника. У тебя никогда не было предрасположенности?  
— К фокусам? — Финч не был уверен, что он не ослышался.  
— К дурацким ситуациям.   
Гарольд как-то совершенно по-человечески фыркнул, растеряв сразу львиную долю своей обычной чопорности.  
— Эта скорее что-то с фантастическим оттенком. Вы читали Брэдбери? Не то чтобы мы попали в его книгу, просто мог бы порекомендовать.  
— Спасибо, Финч, но мне пока и в жизни хватает фантастики, — слабо улыбнулся Риз в ответ.  
Атмосфера дружеского партнёрства между ними заметно потеплела, как почудилось Джону, хотя настоящим сближением по-прежнему и не пахло. Финчу всегда удавалось даже в самые тяжёлые моменты сохранять стену между ним и другими, пряча истинного себя за семью печатями. Желание пробиться сквозь все замки и разрушить стену появилось у Риза не так давно. Возможно, изначально в этой затее и присутствовала доля спортивного интереса, но только в самом начале. Теперь же Джон не представлял, как ненавязчиво, осторожно попасть за финчевские баррикады, не ломая их.  
«Завоевать доверие — та ещё долгоиграющая мутотень», — сказал Джону однажды напарник, и Риз бы вряд ли запомнил эту брошенную невзначай фразу, если бы через пару дней того парня не раскрыли при попытке подкатить к объекту своего наблюдения.  
Не то чтобы Финч был целью именно в таком смысле… хотя кого Джон обманывал.  
Риз по-собачьи встряхнул головой.  
— Итак, Финч… Мы уже поняли, что можем немного узнать о нашем местонахождении благодаря твоей связи с этими мирами. Что тебе хочется здесь сделать?  
Он выжидательно посмотрел на Финча. Тот неловко потоптался на месте, покосился на пыльный ящик, но так и не сел, оставшись стоять.  
— Странное дело, мистер Риз, но я хочу читать стихи, — произнёс он.   
Джон по-прежнему подкручивал что-то в бинокле, притворяясь, будто произнесённые слова совершенно его не удивили.  
— Так давай, Финч.  
Яркий, словно игрушечный городок внизу расплылся в дождевых потёках на стекле. Риз, ни секунды не сомневаясь, протёр стекло рукавом пиджака и снова занял свою позицию. И Финч, пребывая в некотором смятении, начал:  
— Ты все молчишь! Как быстро отцвела Твоя любовь, не выдержав дыханья Разлуки, растоптав воспоминанья…  
Ситуация была сверхъестественно абсурдной. Строки сами приходили в голову, будто заученные, хотя Финч определённо не освежал в памяти именно эти стихи Вордсворта. Поэты-романтики обычно забываются после старшей школы.  
Во время чтения от Риза не доносилось ни звука, но на последних строчках он хмыкнул:  
— Жаль, что я не могу записать это и показать Фаско.  
— Мистер Риз!..  
— Извини, Финч, я неудачно пошутил. И на самом деле не против, чтобы ты прочитал что-нибудь ещё.  
Он снова отвернулся к окну, хотя высматривать что-то в такой ливень почти не имело смысла. Они даже не знали, что ищут. Видимо, ждать предстояло долго, и Финч всё-таки сел на ящик, придвинув его ближе к окну.  
— К тому же я сам когда-то писал стихи, — донеслось от окна. На мгновение поддавшись изумлению, Финч воззрился на Риза, но потом задумчиво перевёл взгляд на тёмный угол пыльного чердака.   
— Все мы когда-то это делали.  
В слуховое окошко под самой крышей залетел встрёпанный голубь, видимо, сам не понимавший, что он делал на улице в такую погоду. Финч, пожалуй, разделял его ощущение. Им овладела неожиданная жажда действий.  
— Мистер Риз, я предлагаю спуститься. Как подсказывает мне опыт, нас всё равно примут за кого-то из здешних жителей. Мы будем очень осторожны.  
Риз с сомнением покосился на него, но всё же в знак согласия поднялся, покидая свой наблюдательный пункт. После предыдущих приключений он не слишком доверял незнакомым мирам.   
Оба сошли по бесконечным ступеням узкой спиральной лестницы и шагнули на мокрую булыжную мостовую; Риз набросил на Гарольда своё пальто. («Нам нужно сохранить картину незаметной и в целостности», — невозмутимо выдал Джон.) К их облегчению, никого поблизости не было, чтобы поинтересоваться, как они здесь оказались. Всегда имелся шанс сойти за постояльца отеля, и Джон не преминул бы им воспользоваться, если бы Финча не окликнули у самых парадных дверей:  
— Месьё Густав, здесь полиция, спрашивают вас! — выпалил мальчишка-коридорный, вытянувшись перед Финчем в струнку. Джон напрягся — игра началась.   
Пройдя через зеркальные двери и шагнув в роскошный полупустой холл, они с коридорным проследовали прямо к стойке портье. Стойка практически терялась среди ярких розовых, украшенных белыми завитушками стен и монументальных лестниц, покрытых красными коврами. Глаза с трудом привыкали к этому блеску прошедшей эпохи. Рядом со стойкой стояла группа мужчин в одинаковой серой форме, возглавляемая, судя по всему, человеком в шубе. Риз успел заметить, что лицо Гарольда неуловимо изменилось.  
— Чем можем помочь, господа? — спросил Финч с несвойственными ему интонациями. Его голос звучал скорее подобострастно, чем вежливо.  
Высокий мужчина в офицерской фуражке и шубе повернулся к Финчу к Ризу, явив их взорам тщательно нафабренные усы.  
— По приказу комиссара полиции провинции Зубровка я явился арестовать вас за убийство Селины Вильнёв Дегофф унд Таксис, — имя он зачитал по бумажке. — И за кражу картины «Мальчик с яблоком» у покойницы, — добавил он, выразив бровями удивление при взгляде на картину у Финча под мышкой. Тот вздохнул, удручённо взглянув на Риза.   
— То есть она всё-таки была кем-то убита, и вы думаете, что это сделал я, — подытожил Финч.   
А потом рванул вверх по лестнице с поразительной для него скоростью.  
Догоняя Финча на площадке между этажами и удирая вместе с ним от полиции, Джон подумал, что после этих приключений его невозможно будет удивить абсолютно ничем.   
***  
Финч в который раз успел сравнить свою жизнь с остросюжетным сериалом. Наверное, это что-то вроде полицейского процедурала, но с элементами фантастики, и их место — между мыльной оперой и скандальным ток-шоу. Правда, сейчас происходящее напоминало, скорее, комедию положений, и Финч испытал чувство облегчения от того, что перемещения никогда не длились дольше суток.   
На этот раз второй этап настиг их в отделении полиции, и Гарольд, оказавшись на площадке между знакомыми лестницами, подумал, что, к счастью, он, скорее всего, видит розовые интерьеры этого отеля в последний раз.   
— Мистер Риз, — сказал вскоре Финч, — пожалуй, я не против подольше остаться с этой картиной. Возвращение сулит нам огромные неприятности.  
— Я бы мог согласиться с тобой, Гарольд, — ответил Джон, — если бы вокруг нас были море и много пальм, а вооруженных людей чуть меньше.   
Финч нравоучительно поднял вверх палец.  
— На этот случай у меня есть стихотворение из сборника романтической поэзии. О сон! Когда в душе — тоски приток, Забвения даруешь ты крупицы…  
Его слова заглушили многочисленные выстрелы. «Это он украл мою картину!» — кричал с противоположной площадки почти карикатурный черноволосый усатый злодей, пытавшийся прицелиться в Финча. Собравшиеся зеваки — все как один офицеры — беспорядочно палили, войдя в раж. Гул стоял невообразимый: звуки выстрелов эхом отражались от высоких потолков, со всех сторон сыпалась ругань, щедро приправленная немецким акцентом. Привычно оттеснив Финча назад, в лифт, и спрятав его за собой, Риз перевёл рычаг вниз, решив уйти из отеля. Финч пришёл в себя, когда они были на третьем этаже, и, несмотря на лёгкое головокружение, попытался вернуться к попыткам анализа ситуации.  
— Джон, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я кое-что не могу понять.  
Лифт остановился. Риз выглянул на лестницу, увидел полицию и спешно поднял рычаг до цифры «3». Выйдя и осмотревшись, Джон быстро повёл Финча по коридору.  
— Боюсь, Гарольд, тебе придётся пораскинуть мозгами в одиночку, — сказал он, вынимая из кармана новый магазин.   
— Тогда я буду рассуждать вслух. Произошла какая-то деформация информационного пространства, тесно связанная со мной. Это может напрямую зависеть от Машины или Самаритянина, однако они об этом не имеют ни малейшего представления. Но взаимопроникновение миров — это ведь абсурд!   
Они вышли через вход для прислуги и спустились на фуникулёре в заснеженный городок. Погоня, по всей видимости, наконец-то отстала, и Риз с Финчем сбавили шаг. Ни один не хотел поднимать вопрос, куда им сейчас идти. Финч напряженно думал, и разгадка щекотала подкорку мозга, близкая как никогда.  
— Джон, боюсь, реального мира нет, — наконец сказал он. — Как же я был слеп! Почему я раньше не догадался!  
— Гарольд, спокойнее. О чём ты говоришь?  
Финч схватился за его руку, как за спасательный круг.  
— Сериалы, Джон! То, куда мы попадаем, — это не параллельные миры, не сны или что-то ещё — это сериалы и фильмы! Я вспомнил один из них, видел когда-то давно. Мы, Джон, всего лишь один из многочисленных самозарождающихся медиа-вирусов и несём в себе какую-то идею, долженствующую повлиять на умы. Если так, то становится гораздо проще объяснить взаимопроникновение миров. Информационная реальность — самая зыбкая и быстроменяющаяся из всех реальностей.  
Риз остановился на полном ходу, и Финч оглянулся на него.   
— Но почему нас, вполне реальных людей, бросает туда-сюда по фильмам? Нет, тут что-то не сходится, — возразил Джон.  
Финч задумался на секунду, и когда он снова заговорил, в голосе его появилась какая-то мрачная обречённость.  
— Потому что мы тоже персонажи фильма или сериала, Джон.  
И тут они услышали громкий звук, словно порвалась натянутая струна, а потом мир вокруг них дрогнул.


	4. Chapter 4

Финч с ужасом смотрел, как красивый отель, похожий на розовый пряничный домик, падает в пропасть, сминая рельсы фуникулёра, поднимая серые столбы пыли. Несуществующий мир рушился на их глазах, а в голове умирал под собственными обломками мир реальный. В голове Риза шумело, ему чудилось, что он снова новобранец, скованный паникой и не понимающий ничего. Они с Финчем побежали прочь из городка, теперь пораженного лихорадочной тряской. Дом за домом, квартал за кварталом, перепрыгивая расширяющиеся трещины в булыжной мостовой и слыша, как дома сзади них — такие же яркие и цветные, как отель — обращались в ничто. Лишь горы незыблемо стояли, издавая едва заметный слуху гул. Риз помог Финчу забраться на огороженное плоское плато, и они стояли поражённые осознанием нахлынувшей на них правды.  
— Гарольд, — наконец промолвил Джон. — Ведь я правильно понимаю, что это ничего не меняет? Я, ты, они — все мы люди, и мы не занимались всё это время бессмысленным спасением двух строчек чьего-то кода? Обнадёжь меня.  
Финч покачал головой.  
— Абсолютно ничего не меняет. Вы ведь не чувствуете себя плодом чьей-то фантазии. Мы мыслим, мы живём точно так же, как и другие. И даже если бы вы были, как вы выразились, «двумя строчками чьего-то кода», я бы без всяких сомнений попытался в случае опасности спасти вас. Реальность, мистер Риз, понятие весьма относительное.  
Нерушимость принципов Финча в подобные моменты была, пожалуй, самой притягательной чертой его характера. Риз в смешанных чувствах посмотрел на затянутое тучами небо. Апокалипсис вокруг располагал к этому разговору: дома складывались, как карточные домики, в чёрные, появляющиеся из ниоткуда провалы падали любовно возведённые неким демиургом декорации, и разум Джона словно накрыла бушующая стихия. «Вам нужна новая цель», — говорил Финч, и всё было бы несравнимо хуже, если бы подразумеваемая им цель осталась в голове Риза единственным ориентиром.   
Финч крепко сжимал поручни, и Риз накрыл одну его ладонь своей, однако тот словно не заметил.  
— Ты не представляешь, как я рад это слышать, Финч. Но кто-то должен остановить сценариста.  
— Бога не остановить, даже если это маленький игрушечный бог.   
Риз усмехнулся.  
— Странно это слышать от тебя, ведь именно ты всегда боролся с произволом высших сил.  
Но Финч определённо не ощущал себя героем.  
— Вы подменяете понятия, потому что…  
Договорить он не смог, так как Риз, наклонившись, осторожно потянул его очки за дужки. Финч вздрогнул и подслеповато сощурился, глядя, как Риз рассматривает его сквозь стёкла, поднеся очки к своему лицу.   
— Ты знаешь, что за этим последует, да, Гарольд? И вряд ли эта сцена была в сценарии.  
Финч грустно улыбнулся.  
— Вы слишком верите в меня, Джон.   
— Не слишком. В самый раз.  
Когда Джон Риз целовал Финча, он целовал надежду внутри себя. Так и не закрыв глаза, он видел, как подрагивают ресницы Гарольда. Но стоило Джону положить ладонь на его шею и углубить поцелуй, скользнув языком в рот, как Финч мягко, но решительно отстранился. Что-то было не так.  
— Позволите? — спросил он, протянув руку, и Риз, чуть помедлив, отдал ему очки.   
Стоило ли рисковать и пытаться выразить то, что накопилось на душе, чтобы прийти к полнейшему провалу? Всё вокруг, вся жизнь — один сплошной провал. Марианская впадина, черт возьми.  
— Информационное пространство разрушается, и я думаю, что в этом виновато вторжение извне. Машина и Самаритянин — больше, чем просто ИИ, — произнёс Финч, словно ничего и не случилось.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что нечаянно создал Бога?  
Попытка вернуться на проторенную колею отношений никогда не бывает простой. Финч неосознанно отступил на пару шагов от Риза и надел очки, будто бы снова создавая невидимую стену.  
— Скорее, дьявола. Мы в опасности ещё большей, чем когда-либо. Реальность, из которой мы пришли, уже не так важна — борьба двух искусственных интеллектов теперь может погубить все реальности до единой. Это только моя гипотеза, но она опасно близко к тому, чтобы оказаться истиной.   
— И что же теперь делать? Мы уже пытались остановить Самаритянина много раз.  
Финч открыл рот и снова его закрыл. По его левую руку что-то вспыхнуло, с горы сошла в долину лавина, засыпав окружавший город маленький лес. Замёрзший водопад, для обозревания которого и было огорожено плато, пошёл длинными трещинами.   
Джон, который не знал, что сказать, неожиданно для себя брякнул:  
— Мда. Почему это никогда не бывают детские сказки?  
— Самаритянин. Пожалуй, я даже рад, что мы ещё не оказались в «Матрице», хотя мне всегда нравился этот фильм.   
— А я больше любил «Зелёную милю». То есть всё, что Машина смогла сделать, — дать вам меня для защиты? Ах да, и Лайонела.  
— По-видимому, — Финч сердито нахохлился. — Мистер Риз, я понимаю в происходящем не больше вашего, и всё, что я могу делать — это строить догадки. Не требуйте от меня ответов. И возьмите пальто обратно, ваши губы уже посинели.  
Риз улыбнулся, глядя на Гарольда, похожего сейчас в этом пальто на большую чёрную птицу. В голове крутилось множество ответов, от ироничных до игривых, но из всего разнообразия он выбрал самый банальный.  
— Переживу, — сказал Джон.   
В разговоре возникла бы продолжительная пауза, если бы позади них не раздался оглушительный треск. От замёрзшего водопада откололась глыба льда, рухнувшая вниз, и вода потекла по мутной ледяной глади. Водопад освобождался от оков зимы, прорываясь наружу, и всё громче шумели его ледяные потоки.  
— Прямо Рейхенбах, — заметил Риз. — Даже альпеншток чей-то у скалы стоит, словно Холмс оставил.   
Финч поднял голову, перегнулся за ограждение, осматривая водопад. Затем быстрым шагом приблизился к альпенштоку и решительно взял его в руки, оглядывая со всех сторон. Оказалось, рядом на выступе лежал серебряный портсигар, и когда Финч открыл его, на первом же листке блокнота, которые были вложены внутрь, он прочитал: «Дорогой мой Уотсон».  
— Ещё одна разгадка — каждый выход тоже связан с фильмами. И да, мы нашли выход. Поздравляю, мистер Риз.  
— Не то чтобы я очень хотел уходить. Тут по крайней мере нет людей Самаритянина, желающих нашей смерти.  
Финч поджал губы.  
— Этот мир рушится, здесь мы тоже не можем оставаться. Но возвращаться я хочу не больше вашего.   
Риз в последний раз огляделся. Он привык к тому, что выбора у них никогда не бывало, но как же это утомительно — знать, что твои поступки уже кем-то предрешены, и ты будешь исполнять свою роль в игре только до того момента, пока не закончится действие контракта. А Джон совершенно точно не подписывал никаких контрактов.  
— Ты говоришь, этот мир разрушается, а в информационном пространстве всё не только взаимосвязано, но и крайне зыбко. Значит ли это, что наш мир… наш фильм, хорошо, тоже распадается? Возможно, благодаря этому всё станет гораздо проще. Нам уже нечего терять. И не знаю, как ты, Гарольд, но я хочу быть реальным.  
Финч вздохнул и посмотрел на свою злополучную картину. Ему показалось, что красивый мальчик, держащий яблоко двумя пальцами, глядит на него с хитринкой.  
— Давайте прыгнем вместе, — предложил Финч с самоубийственной уверенностью в голосе. — Вы правы, Джон. Что будет, то будет.  
Гарольд отдал Ризу ненужное теперь пальто. Они перелезли за ограждение и встали на самом краю пропасти, в которую низвергался освободившийся от льдов водопад. Джон протянул Финчу руку, и тот схватился за неё, крепко сжав. Когда они с Ризом поймали взгляд друг друга, Финч коротко кивнул, и оба одновременно сделали шаг в никуда.  
***  
Из покорёженного капота автомобиля, врезавшегося в дерево, валил чёрный дым. Вторая машина лежала перевёрнутой, оставив на снегу вокруг тёмные земляные борозды. Автомобиль Риза и Финча съехал в кювет, и очнувшийся Джон никак не мог понять, куда делись поле и роща невдалеке. Голова невыносимо гудела, и Риз не сразу осознал, что продолжает сжимать безвольную ладонь Финча. Он напрягся.  
— Финч? — позвал он хриплым шёпотом. — Гарольд?.. Гарольд!  
Тот полулежал на приборной панели, лицом к Ризу. Глаза Финча были закрыты, струйка крови виднелась на лбу. Джон с натугой, чувствуя, как болит всё его тело, развернулся, предварительно отбросив на заднее сидение мешавшийся под ногами ноутбук, и стал ощупывать лицо Финча. Приподнял его голову, осторожно провёл пальцами по линии волос, пытаясь понять, как глубока ссадина, и тут Финч застонал и приоткрыл глаза.  
— Слава богу, — выдохнул Джон. — Гарольд, как ты себя чувствуешь?   
Тот некоторое время раздумывал над ответом, потом ошарашено огляделся.  
— Болит голова, но кроме этого… — он потёр шею и поморщился. — Джон, у вас левая рука в крови. И… где мы?  
Риз с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на свою окровавленную ладонь.   
— Сам не могу понять, что произошло. Разрушение миров продолжается, наверное, ну или что-то в таком духе. Извини, Финч, сейчас не могу внятно мыслить. Ноутбук, кстати, в хлам. И раз уж появилось время… — он перелез на заднее сидение и взял аптечку, — …то стоит нас немного подлатать. Гарольд?   
Финч без протестов пересел назад и позволил обработать себе ссадину. Широкие ладони Риза осторожно и нежно придерживали его голову; во время этой процедуры Финч избегал смотреть в его глаза и старательно отводил взгляд. Перебинтовав себе ладонь, Джон откинулся на сидение и попробовал заставить работать наушник — никаких успехов.  
— Я помню, люди Самаритянина блокировали наши каналы связи глушилкой с ограниченным диапазоном мощности, — он кивнул на разбитые автомобили рядом с их собственным, — ну так чего мы ждём?  
Финч всплеснул руками.  
— Отлично, мистер Риз! Вы смогли сориентироваться гораздо быстрее меня.  
— Но всё равно непозволительно медленно, — Риз вышел из машины, хлопнув дверцей, и после недолгих поисков вернулся с маленьким устройством чёрного цвета, из которого торчали короткие толстые антенны.  
— А теперь, — он протянул наушник Гарольду, — попробуй связаться с Рут.  
Риз отключил глушилку и, размахнувшись, бросил её в канаву, где, как он считал, ей было самое место.  
***  
— Повтори ещё раз, — сказала Рут напряжённым голосом. Её лицо ожесточилось, и она снова стала походить на себя прежнюю, на ту Рут, которая когда-то была их врагом.  
Финч развёл руками.  
— Надо уничтожить Машину и Самаритянина, — повторил он. — Выбора нет.   
— Машина спасла вас с Ризом от «Децимы». Скрыла от Самаритянина местонахождение, и ты хочешь убить её? Это такая отцовская благодарность?  
Было видно: Финчу тяжело говорить, но Риз не представлял, как облегчить эту задачу. Как ни крути, а выход один.  
— Ты понимаешь, что она тебя сейчас слышит? — Рут повышала голос. — И ей больно!  
— Мне тоже, — ответил Финч. — Но это необходимая жертва. Мисс Гроувз, пожалуйста. Я сам ненавижу себя за те слова, которые произношу, но вы понимаете же, что если бы я мог!.. Но пусть она скажет, хорошо. Пусть сделает выбор. Все детали ситуации ей известны, в её распоряжении множество вариантов. Может быть, мы не учли что-то, — в его голосе прозвучал намёк на надежду.  
Шоу мрачно крутилась на кресле перед компьютером и поглядывала на Риза. Он в ответ пожимал плечами — это был не их спор.  
Молчание затягивалось. Выражение лица Рут становилось всё более растерянным, а Финч так и замер в нелепой позе, подняв руку в увещевающем жесте.   
— Она не отвечает, — сухо проговорила Рут. — Ничего, абсолютно. Как хочешь, Финч, но _мы_ уходим, — она надела рыжий парик и накинула вместо пальто зелёную куртку.   
Шоу отозвалась на выделенное голосом слово «мы» и неохотно поднялась.   
— Джон?  
— Нет, я… — он оглянулся на Финча. — Я остаюсь. Извини, не могу поддержать ваш бунт.  
Когда они ушли, Гарольд упал на своё кресло и нервно сцепил пальцы; Ризу показалось, что у него дрожали руки.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — выпалил Финч. — Чувствую себя потерявшим равновесие канатоходцем. Почему это всё…  
— Финч.  
— …происходит с нами? Никогда со мной не случалось такого количества несуразнейшей чуши за такое короткое время!   
— Гарольд, прошу, успокойся. Полчаса. Всего полчаса постарайся не думать ни о Машине с Рут, ни о Самаритянине. Хорошо?  
Финч провёл ладонью по лицу.  
— Это сложно, Джон. Но я попробую.   
Его руки всё ещё были сцеплены; он пытался искать успокоения в самом себе, и Риз думал, что он проделывает подобное не в первый раз. В конце концов Джон не выдержал.  
— Позволишь?  
Он поймал недоумённый взгляд Финча. Тот с заминкой, но всё же выразил глазами согласие, и Риз положил обе руки на плечи Гарольда, слегка сжимая, поглаживая большими пальцами. Пиджак очень мешал. Джон не стал просить снимать его, опасаясь непонимания, однако Финч сам скинул пиджак, аккуратно положив на кресло, а потом развернулся к Ризу спиной, снова позволяя его рукам мягко разминать себе плечи.   
— Я не хочу, — начал Джон, продолжая своё занятие, — чтобы ты думал, будто я вламываюсь в твой дом с отмычкой или что-то в таком духе. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне говорил, когда тебе неприятно или больно. Но и не прошу предельной откровенности во всём.  
— Я не настолько профан в вопросах отношений, как вы считаете, — немного резко ответил Финч. — Проблема в другом.  
— Но ты не хочешь её озвучивать?  
— Пожалуй, всё ещё полагаюсь на вашу сообразительность.   
Риз задумался, а потом наклонился и, словно спрашивая позволения, приблизил губы к его шее, позволяя почувствовать только своё дыхание и ничего больше. Спина Финча будто окаменела, но сам он остался сидеть недвижимо, и Риз рискнул расценить это как согласие. Отодвинув ворот рубашки, он прижался губами к шейному позвонку; нос щекотали волосы Финча. Его шея пахла почти выветрившимся одеколоном. Гарольд, казалось, сделал порыв уйти от прикосновения, но, прерывисто вздохнув, остался сидеть, чуть склонив голову. Джон спустился губами немного ниже, коснулся языком солоноватой кожи и не без сожаления оторвался. Он и так позволил себе сейчас слишком многое.  
— Ты думаешь, я тебе что-то пытаюсь доказать? — спросил Джон. — Или отплатить за помощь, или доверие, или ещё что? Считаешь, что я делаю это из жалости? Не знаю, какие преграды ты выстроил у себя в голове, но знаю точно, что они не имеют ничего общего с реальностью. Просто за долгое время ты стал первым человеком, с кем я хочу быть рядом. На твоих условиях, если хочешь. Я помню, как важна для тебя приватность.   
Финч дёрнул плечом и повернулся к Ризу, всматриваясь в его глаза — внимательно, неверяще.  
— Я могу предпринять вторую попытку? — Джон снова попытался рискнуть.  
— Можете, — ответил Гарольд хрипло.  
Риз, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, взял его руку и поднёс к своим губам, целуя внешнюю сторону ладони, кончики пальцев, вбирая их в рот. Он тронул языком средний палец, посасывая его, и увидел, как Финч прикрыл глаза. Продолжая сжимать его ладонь в своих пальцах, Джон потянулся к губам Гарольда, целуя их почти целомудренно. Финч перехватил инициативу, снимая очки и первым углубляя поцелуй. Риза преследовало тревожное и сладкое чувство, будто он играется с огнём, готовым в любой момент — не вспыхнуть, нет — скорее, погаснуть. Но осторожно придерживая шею Финча и зарываясь пальцами свободной руки в его волосы, он ощущал, как падают бастионы, отгораживающие того от других людей, рушатся стены — и всё это только для него. Безграничное доверие стало почти возможным, и это опьяняло Риза. Он готов был сделать что угодно для Финча, сейчас и всегда.   
Джон тронул его ремень вопросительным жестом. Получив согласие, выраженное взглядом, он встал на колени, расстёгивая пуговицы брюк Финча и своих. Вбирая наполовину вставший член Финча в рот, он достал свой, сжимая и неспешно двигая губами и пальцами в едином ритме. Финч положил руки ему на плечи, смотрел немного шокировано, покусывал нижнюю губу. Джон на секунду прервался и склонил голову к плечу, потираясь щекой о ладонь Гарольда с мимолётной улыбкой.   
— Быстрее, пожалуйста, Джон, — выдохнул Финч, и от лёгкой чопорности, которая даже в этой ситуации проскальзывала в его голосе, Ризу хотелось смеяться. Но вместо этого он послушно ускорился, помогая себе рукой; Финч закрыл глаза, прерывисто дыша.   
В какой-то момент рука на плече Джона предупреждающе сжалась, но он не обратил внимания и позволил кончить себе в рот, тут же отпуская влажный член и вытирая губы. Сам Риз кончил чуть раньше, и Финч, который пока выглядел так, будто не вполне пришёл в себя, всё же проницательно подал ему салфетку.  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы все проблемы решались так, — сказал Джон, и Гарольд, поправляя галстук, добродушно хмыкнул.  
***  
Следующий день начался с того, что на их заброшенной станции метро вместо одной из стен зияла чёрная дыра. Финч и Риз стояли перед ней, не приближаясь, и смотрели, как откалываются микроскопические фрагменты реальности и исчезают в этом чёрном чреве. Риз сделал фотографию и отправил её Рут.  
— Если и это не поможет, — сказал он, — то я даже не знаю.  
Финч потёр лоб.  
— Мне не нравится, что нам приходится оказывать на них давление. Это похоже на принуждение к самоубийству.  
Риз в ответ промолчал.  
Когда они поднялись наверх, переулок выглядел всё так же. Те же вывески магазинов, спешащие люди, говор, шорох проезжающих мимо машин. Город жил и не знал, что на самом деле он умирает. Наверное, Риз предполагал, что сейчас что-то случится — зазвонит телефон на углу улицы, люди «Децимы» появятся из ниоткуда, или же они просто отправятся ко всем чертям собачьим, провалившись в эту таинственную чёрную дыру.   
Но осуществился первый вариант.  
Они обменялись с Финчем обеспокоенными взглядами, и Риз подошёл к телефону, взяв трубку.  
«КНИГА», «ОСТРОВ», «НОЧЬ», «ЕДИНЕНИЕ», «ЦЕНТР», — услышал он из трубки слова, привычно произнесённые разными голосами. Финч подал блокнот, и Риз записал слова в строчку.  
— Что она имела в виду? — он отчеркнул слова линией и повернулся к Гарольду. — Как это читать?  
Финч шевелил губами, подбирая варианты, и Риз увидел, как он замер с нацеленным на блокнот карандашом.  
— Конец, — сказал Гарольд, обведя первые буквы слов. — Она говорит: «конец».  
Оба одновременно посмотрели на мигающую камеру. Её красный глаз продолжал так же безучастно подмигивать, будто ничего не произошло.  
— Но как же Самаритянин? — нахмурился Риз. — Как уничтожить его?  
— Это как раз не проблема, — ответил Финч. — Видите ли, на самый крайний случай я сделал специальный вирус, нацеленный именно на код ИИ. Он рассылается по сети. Это быстрое и безжалостное уничтожение. Я изобрёл его вскоре после того, как появилась Машина. Да, я параноик. Но применить по отношению к Самаритянину этот вирус не мог, потому что вместе с ним неизбежно уничтожил бы и Машину. Она сейчас просто задействует его, — закончил он с печалью в голосе.  
— Ты говоришь, что это не проблема, но ведь в чём-то проблема есть?  
— В том, что будет с нами дальше. Мы ведь разрушаем сценарий, самую суть этого мира, на которой зиждется наша с вами история. Что будет, если отменить судьбу?  
Риз посмотрел на него, отмечая краем глаза, как тают, падая в чёрную пропасть окружающие их предметы. Всё случилось слишком быстро. Людей словно утягивало в темноту; мир превратился в одну гигантскую мозаику, которую в этот момент кто-то разбирал на детали. Джон увидел, как тает прямо перед ним Финч. Последнее, что он успел заметить осколками своего сознания — это мертвый глаз камеры на углу Чамберс стрит.  
***  
Финч неосознанно схватился за предплечье Риза и прикрыл глаза рукой.   
— Это очень странно прозвучит, но здесь солнце как будто ярче, — сказал он ошеломлённо.   
Риз улыбнулся и вдохнул полной грудью, провожая взглядом Рут и Шоу, которые завернули на Парк Роу, так и не попрощавшись. Перед Джоном расстилался всё тот же спешащий, суетящийся Нью-Йорк, они даже оказались именно на том месте, откуда исчезли. Риз поднял взгляд – камеры на фонарном столбе не было. Их не было нигде.  
Он оглянулся и заметил проход на их станцию метро, только какой в нём теперь был смысл? Риз очень хотел верить, что под этим солнцем они четверо стали свободными людьми. Даже воздух казался другим. Никаких механических богов, никакого каждодневного ада. Джон раньше не верил, что можно в середине жизни начать всё сначала — куда денешься от багажа из прожитых лет и неизбежных сожалений? — но всё вокруг заставляло верить в новую жизнь. Он сам словно стал более реальным, более телесным — и Финч, озирающийся по сторонам рядом с ним, был ближе, чем когда-либо.   
— Они вернутся, — сказал вдруг Гарольд, смотря туда, куда ушли Шоу и Рут. — Может быть, не слишком скоро, но обязательно вернутся.  
Медведь ткнулся влажным холодным носом в руку Риза и сел перед ним, высунув язык. Финч наклонился и потрепал пса по загривку, после чего Медведь, волоча за собой в зубах свой же поводок, бросился вперёд, к парковым деревьям, которые были всё ещё по-зимнему голыми, и.   
— Мистер Риз…  
— Ради бога, Гарольд. Джон.  
— Джон. В кои-то веки я отказываюсь анализировать ситуацию, думать, что будет с нами здесь и сейчас. Я хочу просто попытаться жить, а не выживать.  
— В любом случае не может быть тяжелее, чем раньше. Ну что, добро пожаловать в реальность?  
Финч улыбнулся, и наконец-то его улыбка задержалась дольше, чем на короткое мгновение.   
— Рад буду разделить её с вами, Джон.


End file.
